The Paper Boat
by topsy krett
Summary: The story plays around between Rukawa Kaede and Karin Maho. Their friendship started with an unforgettable encounter; grew into a love interminable. But when Rukawa left America, everything changed. What happened to him? RukawaxOCxSendoh
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis:The story plays around between the two main characters Rukawa Kaede and Karin Maho. Their friendship started with an unforgettable encounter; grew into a love interminable. But when Rukawa left America, everything changed. What happened to Rukawa? What will happen to Maho? (Rukawa x OC x Sendoh)

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk and all their characters.

Chapter 1 The Encounter

People were rushing into the street. The cars were beeping because of the traffic jam. Newspaper boys were fighting with one another, trying to sell their paper to a customer. Two figures, small ones, were trying to pass through the crowds. They were panting and heaving; turning at their backs; searching for those unwanted. But as they tried to get through the crowd, it became thicker and thicker. One of the small figures turned his head to the right and found an empty corner. He grabbed the small hand near him and pulled her through the corner.

"Whew… I think we already lost them…" the boy said. His chest was heaving fast.

The girl beside him was already sitting; trying to catch her breath.

"Hey… Why do we need to run away from them?" she said as she gasped for more air.

"I just don't want to see my tutor. That's it."

"What? You told me that you're going to do something important. Then, you're just going to tell me that you just don't want to see your tutor!"

"Maho, this thing is important to me… more important than Mister Toms."

"What is 'this' thing?"

"What is that important thing? It's you of course."

Her face turned red. She knocked his head. He acted like he was hurt.

"How can a ten year old boy say those things? Do you hear it from a movie or any of your favorite night series?"

The boy burst into laughter. He moved his faced closer to hers. Her face became redder. Suddenly…

"Hmmp… You two lovebirds… Enough for those nonsense!" Someone from the dark said.

The two were stopped. Maho moved to Kaede's back. Kaede spread his arms to protect her from any possible attacks from the strangers.

The strangers revealed themselves. They were also kids like them – two to three years ahead of them. They were carrying baseball bats and pipes as their weapons.

"Don't worry Maho. I'll protect you… like before…"

Flash back

"_Heya… Aren't you the new comer?" one of the bullies said._

_The other bullies encircled her._

_They were the school bullies that loved to make fun with the newbie. They always got their snacks and also their pocket money. Sometimes, they just want to make fun with the others without any reason. The school cannot kick them out because they were sons of wealthy families._

_The leader of the bullies approached her and held her uniform's collar._

"_Give me your snack little fella!"_

"_Why do I have to?"_

_The leader started to get irritated._

"_What? Because I said so."_

"_Then, who are you for me to obey?"_

_The bullies' leader was completely irritated. He smirked at his companions._

"_This little fella is asking who I am."_

_All the bullies laughed. They were starting to clench their fists and roll their sleeves._

"_You're causing me to lose my temper!" the leader shouted as he swung his clenched fist to punch her._

_After that punch, the leader realized that he did not hit anything. He missed her. The girl was able to move away quickly from that attack. Without his notice, the girl was already on his side. She raised her arms and hit the back of his neck. The leader fell down to the ground. _

_The other bullies grabbed her arms immediately. She could not move her arms. The leader stood up while massaging the back of his neck. She saw his unbearable anger. _

"_What you have done is unforgivable!"_

_He lifted his arms to punch her. The other bullies kept on controlling her struggling. When he was about to punch her…_

"_Huh!?! Who are you?" the leader asked in pain because someone held his arms, stopping his punch._

"_None of your business monkey head." the unknown savior replied._

"_Mon… Monk… MONKEY HEAADDD!!!?" the leader shouted. The veins on his head popped out. The other bullies let go of her. They clenched their fist and went ready to attack him. The leader was the first to attack him but he missed him. He quickly moved away. The others attacked him one by one but all of them failed. He easily escaped all those attacks. Since they could not get him, the leader's attention went through their first prey. He grabbed her arms. The little girl could not move out. The leader was about to punched her when suddenly something hit his face. The leader was knocked down. The unknown savior was able to punch him before he could hurt her. Then…_

"_All you students! What are you doing down there? All of you go to my office!"_

_The school's vice principal stopped the rumble. She commanded them to go to her office. The little girl was excluded._

_The little girl looked at her savior. He was straightening his uniform. He was almost three inches higher than her. He had a black messy hair but it suited his angelic face. His eyes were blue – the blue that reminded her of the ocean. He noticed that she was staring then looked at her. A smile flashed out on his face._

_It was almost four in the afternoon when the vice principal dismissed everyone involved in the rumble. Almost all of the students went home. The unknown savior, after being dismissed, went straight to the school ground. Then suddenly…_

"_You're the one who save me, right?" someone asked._

_The boy looked back. It was the girl he helped a while ago. He thought that everybody left school._

"_Then she waited for me." he thought. A smile flashed on his face uncontrollably._

_The girl approached her. He was surprised when she bowed her head and thanked him._

"_Thank you for what you have done. Thank you for saving me."_

"_On the way she bowed and thanked me, she's probably a Japanese." he thought._

_As she raised her head up, he saw how beautiful her face was. She had a brown hazelnut eyes, a pair of beautiful eyelashes, a rosy cheeks and a perfect red lips. Her hair was black, straight and long. Though he was only six at that time, he fell in love with her. He could not move his eyes away from her._

_The girl's face showed confusion on his reaction. His face turned red because of embarrassment._

"_Are you alright?" the little girl asked._

"_Hai…"_

"_You're Japanese too! Am I right?" the girl asked merrily after finding out that there was also a Japanese in her new school._

"_Yes… But I grew up in here. How about you?"_

"_I'm from Japan. But my grandparents decided to move here."_

_Out of nowhere, someone was yelling…_

"_Little young master, where are you?" a guy on a black suit called._

_The boy was startled. "Uncle, I'll be there in a minute!"_

"_Hey, what's your name?" he asked the girl._

"_I'm Karin Maho. But please call me Maho." she said as she extended her hand to him._

"_Then call me Kaede." He reached the hand being offered._

_Someone yelled again._

"_Little young master, we will be late!"_

_The boy got irritated. Why this time? This wonderful time?_

"_Maho, I have to go. See you tomorrow."_

_He ran to where the voice was coming. But he could not stop himself to look back. He did not want to go. Unexplainably, he stopped running and faced Maho's direction._

"_Maho!" he yelled. They were almost five meters apart._

_Maho turned back and saw him._

"_Maho, always remember that I will always protect you… Always…"_

End of Flashback

The group of those bad kids encircled them. The leader of the group crossed his arms and examined the two of them. He was the biggest and the scariest of them all. His face showed all the fights he'd been through. As he examined the two of them, he kept on patting the baseball bat on his left palm.

Rukawa glanced at Maho. He was not worried about what might happen to him but on what might happen to her. He studied the place. He found out that there was no way to escape but to fight them. He scanned all those enemies. They were bigger and older. He glanced at Maho to signal her on what to do. He suddenly kicked the leader who seemed to be unaware. The leader flew away to the trash near them. The other bullies approach them but Rukawa's punches welcomed them. He grabbed Maho's hand and pulled her out of that place. They entered the crowd they had been a while ago. They tried to passed them as fast as they can, making sure that they lost them.

They were already under their favorite bridge when they confirmed that they already lost them. Again, they were panting and almost losing their breath because of the nonstop chase. They sat on the ground and watched the river flow. Their attention was focused on the paper boat floating into water. Silence was in the air.

"Where do you think this boat will end up?" Maho asked as she lean her head into Rukawa's shoulder.

"I think it will flow to the sea… then to another sea… then to a river somewhere… and then back to the sea…" Rukawa said as he waved his hand to emphasize what he was saying.

"Really? Then where do you think our friendship will end up?" Maho asked as she stood up and faced Rukawa.

"I think our friendship will end up right now."

Maho was shocked. She put her hands to his shoulders and shook him.

"Now? Don't joke me."

Rukawa stood up. Her hands fell down to her side. He grabbed one of her hands.

"I'm not joking." he said. His face changed into a serious one.

"Why?" she asked. Tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

Rukawa became alarmed. He did not want her to cry. He never really meant it.

"Hey! Don't be paranoid. _I don't want to be friends with you anymore because I want you to be my girl_."

_To be my girl… _Maho wondered what that was all about.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Rukawa's face became red. Finally, he got the courage to confess his feelings. But he didn't know what was her feelings towards him. He also didn't know how he can make her understand his feelings. She did not understand what he was saying.

"I mean… like what the old ones do… They form a special relationship…They became girlfriends and boyfriends…" He was having a hard time explaining. She seemed to be innocent about relationships.

"Uhmm… But we are only ten years old. Then why do we have to…?"

"_Because I love you, Maho. I really do…"_ Rukawa blurted out. He could not explain how those words flowed out from his mouth. Yet, he felt relieved. Finally, he was able to say it to her.

"_I love you too, Kaede."_

He lean forward and kissed her.

The wind blew and the paper boat kept on flowing. The sun was already setting. Its golden rays started to form the shadow of the two small figures, standing together, holding each other's hand… _Promising forever…_

End of Chapter One! Hope you like it guys… This chapter is not that long. But do expect that the coming chapters will be longer. Please keep on reading! = )


	2. Chapter 2

Synopsis:The story plays around between the two main characters Rukawa Kaede and Karin Maho. Their friendship started with an unforgettable encounter; grew into a love interminable. But when Rukawa left America, everything changed. What happened to Rukawa? What will happen to Maho? (Rukawa x OC x Sendoh)

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk and all their characters.

Chapter 2Basketball: The Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk and all their characters; Inoue Takehiko does.

Character: Rukawa Kaede – a 10 year old boy born on a rich family. His mother was considered as one of the most powerful and richest woman in the world. She belonged to a so called "dormant volcanoes" of the world of the business industry. They were not known but only those who belong to the 'really' rich family. Since he was her inheritor, he lived a life protected. He grew up on a cage full of those guys wearing black suits, ready to shield their own bodies in every bullet that was intended for him. Since he was the inheritor, a lot was expected from him. He had to learn a lot of things – the common school subjects, different language, dancing, playing different instruments, literature (even at early age), higher mathematics and even martial arts for self-defense. But before this, he was already a born genius. His father died before he was born. Since his father also belonged to the "dormant volcanoes", he was inherited a lot of money.

Karin Maho – a 9 year old girl who was also born on a rich family. Her mother disliked her because of her father. Her mother was married to his father because of an arrange marriage set up by their grandparents and also because of business matters. Her father became sick and died before she was born. While living with her mother, she was hurt by her. She always put all her anger to her child. These made her grandparents took her away and raised her. They brought her in Japan. Her grandparents were very kind and loving to her; giving all her needs and wants. Her grandparents were once a part of those "dormant volcanoes" but decided to leave this affluent life and have a simple one. She, along with her grandmother, left Japan for America.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was already setting. Only the two of them were on the court. The court was limited to the residents of the village that's why a few only used this. Since there were only few children in the village, the court seemed to become their own property. Now, that they were already 12, they still played here; their favorite – basketball.

"If I shoot this one, then you have to treat me again." Maho said as she dribbled the ball from her right hand to her left.

"I won't let you." he smiled.

She ran to the three point line. She jumped to shoot the ball but he suddenly appeared in front of her and slapped it away.

"Hey… You're getting better than before." She got the ball that fell from the ground. She passed it to him; his turn now.

"Of course I do. I never won any game between the two of us. I'll win this time." He dribbled the ball. First, it was slow. Then it became faster and faster. He ran to the ring but he suddenly felt a quick wind, snapping the ball out from his hand.

"Not that easy, Kaede. But I'm impressed."

Rukawa form into defense then he looked to her eyes.

"_I'll_ _win over you someday. And I will marry you._"

Flashback

_He entered the room and seated on his wooden chair. Some of his classmates already arrived; chatting with each other. Some of his classmates greeted him but he just nodded on them. He did not feel like talking early in the morning. The room's back door opened. His eyes widened on what he saw. It was the girl from yesterday. Everyone greeted her. She bowed her head and greeted them good morning. She sat on the seat next to him._

"_She's my classmate? Why I don't know? Maybe she just entered yesterday when I cut classes." he thought._

_He did not notice that he was already staring at her. The girl beside her noticed it and smiled at him._

"_Kaede, I don't know you were my classmate." she said giving a smile._

"_I was not here yesterday because I cut classes." he said as he scratched his head._

"_I hope we'll be good friends." she said giving again her contagious smile._

"_We are already." he said, returning a smile for the one given to him._

_When the bell rung, the students rushed to get outside the room. Some students were excited to get home and others were excited to play with their pals._

_Rukawa was packing his things when Maho approached her._

"_Do you need something?" he asked as he put the last book left in his bag._

"_Do you want to play basketball with me?" she asked._

"_Basketball? I never played that game before." he said honestly._

"_Are you serious? Everybody knows how to play basketball." she replied frankly. _

_He was silent. He did not know what to say. Is he idiot for not knowing that kind of stuff? He knew golf, tennis, polo, chess, soccer and swimming. But why not basketball?_

_She was terrified on what she told him. She felt she had offended him._

"_Gomen. I should not have said that. Just forget what I told you." she said holding his right hand._

_Rukawa felt her sincerity. He felt her sadness on feeling that she had offended him._

"_Cheer up. That's nothing to me. Don't feel sorry." he said, managing to give her his sweetest smile to show that he is fine._

_Maho felt relieved. She grabbed her bag and then pulled Rukawa out of the room. She walked very fast, excited on what she was planning._

"_Maho, where are we going?" Rukawa asked. He was surprised on what she did. She just suddenly pulled him out of the room and then dragged him somewhere._

_Maho was not talking. She seemed to be preoccupied with her thoughts._

_After all the running and all the dragging, they reached a place that seemed to be unfamiliar to Rukawa. The place was covered with chicken wires. The floor was cement and drawn with circles and semi-circles. There were two posts on both ends – each had rings and nets._

_They were on a basketball court!_

"_Here we are. On my basketball court!" Maho said as she raised her arms up and inhaled fresh air._

_Rukawa felt happiness creeping into his whole being._

"_But… I told you, Maho. I don't know how to play."_

_Maho approached Rukawa. She smiled at him showing how grateful she was being with him._

"_I bring you here so I can teach you how to play."_

"_You're going to teach me basketball?"_

"_Yes! This is because you helped me yesterday. That's why I want to give back the favor."_

_She went to bench not too far from them. She kneeled down and reached something under. Then, she was now holding a big orange ball – a basketball!_

"_Catch!" She threw the orange ball to him. With his two hands, he grabbed the ball. It was the first time he touched a basketball._

"_It was very different from a soccer ball." he thought._

"_Why don't you try to dribble it?" Maho said. She was very excited to see him play basketball._

"_Dribble? Is it like bouncing the ball to the ground then grabbing it then doing the same thing again and again?" he asked, his gaze was still into the ball._

"_Yes. It is fun." she replied._

_Rukawa released the ball into his hand. The ball bounced into the ground and it went back to his hand. He released it again and then it bounced back again. He continued to dribble the ball – as if something new happened every time he dribbled it._

"_You're right. This is really fun." he said to her with his faced enlightened._

"_Why don't you try to shoot it to the ring?" she commanded._

_His gazed went up. It was a metal ring with net; too far different from a soccer goal._

_He went near to the ring. Unexplainably, something deep inside him was telling him to throw the ball. With his both hands, he threw the ball upward, targeting the ring._

_Swoooosh!!! The ball went in!_

_He suddenly felt a strange feeling after seeing that his ball went in. He could not tell whether if it is happiness, excitement, ecstasy or all of them. He was really delighted. He went to Maho and caught her hands._

"_I made it Maho! I made it!" he said as he jumped endlessly._

"_Yes, Kaede! You did it!" she said as she gripped tighter on his hands._

_The two went on their basketball lessons every after class. Maho taught him the basketball basics – dribbling, passing, blocking, stealing and shooting. Rukawa easily learned all this lessons. One afternoon…_

"_I'm glad you learned easily." Maho said as she opened her water container._

"_It is because you're a great coach." Rukawa said teasingly._

"_Haha… But to tell you honestly, you're really good. I mean you're born talented."_

_He blushed because of the compliment. She was the only one who can make his heart tremble._

"_You always showered me with compliments. But I am no better compared to you."_

"_You can surpass me someday if you're persistent." she smiled._

"_Really? But where did you learn to play basketball? You're absolutely a basketball genius." he asked. He always wondered how she became that good._

"_My grandpa thought me. He was a basketball coach. Ever since I was a child, he already trained me. And I admit, I really love basketball… and I'll love it forever." she said._

_Maho stood up and picked up the ball not too far from her. She threw the ball to Rukawa who was not aware at that time. Luckily, he was able to sense the ball coming and then he caught it._

"_Hey, you're planning to kill me?" he joked._

"_Of course not. I am just challenging you." she said as she pointed her fingers to him._

"_On a basketball game?" he asked._

"_Yes. It is a race to ten. First to make ten points will be the winner. What do you think?" she replied._

"_I agree. But I think it is better if we make a deal. The loser will do anything that is commanded by the winner." he said as he stood up._

"_A deal? Uhmm, it sounds alright for me. Then what do you want when you won?"_

_Rukawa acted like he was thinking so hard._

"_It's a secret for now." he answered._

"_Kaede! Don't be secretive. Come on! Why don't you tell me." she protested._

"_Don't push me to tell you, okay? By the way, what do you want me to do when you won?"_

"_You're going to tell me what was that." she said with an evil smile._

"_(sighing) You're so smart! But… fine… It's a deal." he said._

_The game started on. The first to hold the ball was Maho. Expectedly, she was the one who made the first point. Then, the second; then the third, the fourth, the fifth, the sixth, the seventh, the eight and the ninth._

"_I think you're not serious about the deal." she said teasingly._

"_Of course I am. But you're so great." he said as he gasped for more air. His breathing became faster and faster._

_Maho ran towards the ring. But Rukawa ran after her. When she was about to lift her hands to the air, he snatched the ball away and run so fast to the other side of the court. She then followed him. He went to the three point line to shoot the ball. She jumped in front of him to block his shoot. But it was a fake! He went inside and made an easy lay-up._

"_Hey. That was a nice fake." she praised._

"_I told you that I am serious about the deal." he boasted._

"_But not that easy."_

_She now had the ball. She ran toward the other side of the court. Caught on guard, he chased her. She suddenly stopped in the three point line._

"_She's also going to make a fake." he thought._

_She jumped in the three point area and Rukawa did not block her. Unexpectedly, she threw the ball. He was surprised._

_The ball went in. 10 – 1, in Maho's side._

_Rukawa sat on the ground; he was definitely exhausted. Maho then sat beside him._

"_I thought you're going to make a fake." he said._

_Maho laughed, "That's a fake after all. A fake that made you thought that it will be a fake."_

_Rukawa laughed too._

_Maho went forward and leaned forward to him._

"_Will you tell me what you wish me to do for you?" she asked._

_Rukawa acted again as if he was thinking very hard._

"_I think I cannot tell you." he said as he scratched his head._

_Maho stood up. She was irritated._

"_You're so unfair. A deal was a deal. But you're not doing it."_

_She went to their bags and grabbed her bag. She was about to leave when suddenly…_

"_I will marry you… someday…"_

End of Flashback

"Huh? Marry me? Well, if you can beat me." she challenged him.

She went to the three point line and jumped as fast she could. He followed her and also jumped in the air.

"Is this a fake of a fake?" he said teasingly.

"Yes, it is."

Her body twisted. To support her body rotation, she stepped back his right foot as if there was a floor in the air. Now, no one was blocking her to shoot. She released the ball… And the ball went in! 10 – 6, on Maho's side again.

The two lied on the floor. Both of them were panting; their bodies were wet with sweat.

"When did you learn that?" Rukawa asked as he gasped for more air.

"I just learned right at that moment." she replied.

"Wow. Undeniably, you're a genius."

"No. I'm just lucky."

"It was not just luck. You're definitely a genius. You're a perfect shooter."

"You're a perfect shooter too."

Rukawa laughed.

"Me? A perfect shooter? Remember, I missed almost two shots in our game." he replied.

Maho stood and picked up their ball.

"Come here. Get the ball from me." she commanded.

"Hey. What are you planning to do?"

"Just come here and get it."

Rukawa went to her and targeted the ball she was dribbling.

First attempt to snatched it, he failed. Second try, he also failed. But on his third, he was able to snatch it. He rushed to the ring when suddenly…

"Stop!" she shouted.

"Remain still on your position. Don't change the way you hold the ball." she commanded.

Rukawa followed. She approached him and held his hand holding the ball.

"Look at the way you hold the ball." she commanded.

He looked carefully at his hand. He examined carefully.

"I can't see what's wrong." he admitted.

"Look at your thumb."

His thumb was near his forefinger; it should be far so he could have a perfect control on his shooting.

She positioned his thumb at the right place.

"Try to shoot it."

He jumped and shoot the ball. The ball went in flawlessly. He can't believe it. How come she knew it?

"Every time you get so tensed, the muscles in your thumb became tensed too. Just always guard your hand's position every time you'll shoot." She smiled as she tapped his back.

He smiled and looked at his hand. Then he looked at her.

"I'll never forget this. Everything"

End of Chapter 2. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Synopsis:The story plays around between the two main characters Rukawa Kaede and Karin Maho. Their friendship started with an unforgettable encounter; grew into a love interminable. But when Rukawa left America, everything changed. What happened to Rukawa? What will happen to Maho? (Rukawa x OC x Sendoh)

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk and all their characters.

Chapter 3Bye Bye

The bell had already rung. The students went to their proper seats yet they never stop in talking with one another.

As Maho sat on her chair, she noticed that Rukawa was not around.

"Maybe he's just late. Hmmp… That sleepy head…" she thought.

Their first period teacher arrived and started their lesson.

The first period had ended and still Rukawa was not yet around. Maho thought that he might come during the second or third period of class. But the class had ended and Rukawa did not come. Maho was worried at him.

"I think he was sick. I hope he'll get well soon." she muttered.

The next day, Maho went to school early so she can surprise Rukawa and gave him the bento she asked her grandmother to make. But on her surprise, Rukawa did not come to school again. Days passed and Rukawa still did not appear. She was seriously worried about him.

"Is he ill? Or did something bad happened to him?" she thought.

She went to the school registration office to ask for Rukawa's phone number or address. She saw the school registrar - a fat woman with long curly hair. Her nose was like the nose of a witch but without those big moles with hairs. She wore thick black eye glasses that made her remember something. According to one of her classmates, there was this somebody in this school that became the horror for everyone. She was wicked and strict. She hated students and even her co-faculties. When you made her mad, she can give any kind of illness – like what a witch does. You can see her wickedness in her eyes that was why she covered it with thick eye glasses.

She doubted if this was true. Yet this thought still gave her goose bumps.

She made up her mind. She's going to face this scary registrar and ask for Rukawa's number and address.

"Goo…goodddd…mor…ning, ma'm…"she said scarily. She was not afraid of getting illness by making her mad. Anyway, she did not believe to that story. She was just afraid with her appearance.

The fat lady looked at her and adjusted her thick glasses to see her clearly.

She became more scared when she looked at her.

"What can I do for you?" the registrar said. A smile was visible in her face that made Maho relieved.

"Can I ask for my classmate's phone number and home address? He's been absent for a week and still no one can say what happened to him. I am really worried about him." she said.

The registrar smiled upon hearing her request.

"That's so sweet of you. Don't worry, I'll find it on our school records. What's his name?" she said as she faced the computer on her table.

"Kaede… Kaede Rukawa." she said excitedly. Finally, she could contact him.

The school registrar's face changed. It looked like she was troubled finding it. Maho became bothered with that.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" she asked.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I think I cannot give any information about him." she confessed.

"But why? I mean, the school kept everyone's record including him." she protested.

"We have his record but it was included in the secret files. Maybe he was a son of a powerful person who needs to protect his identity for his protection."

"Please, open it up for me." she pleaded.

The school registrar pitied her but she could not do anything about it.

"I really like to sweetheart but only the higher administrators can open this. These files are highly protected." she said. She was so sorry for her.

"I understand, ma'am. Thanks anyway."

She left the registrar office disheartened. Now, she could not find any means of contacting or seeing him.

The crusty sound of the leaves was the only thing heard as she walked and crashed them. All the people in their village seemed to be pretty busy. No one was outside. This kind of view only added the loneliness she was having at that time.

She looked up to the trees and observed the falling leaves. They were beautiful as they dance with the wind. Yet, this sight was something that pinched her heart.

Another batch of leaves fell from the tree. Her eyes followed them until they led her to a particular place she had always been to. It was the basketball court where she and Kaede used to play in basketball. It was almost a week when she did not come to the court.

As she pushed the gate to open, the leaves under were piled and form to a mount. The crackling sounds of the leaves stopped and there was complete silence.

She headed to the bench – their secret ball compartment. She reached the ball and stared at it for a long time. She missed playing it. Something was telling her to dribble. She dribbled it. The happiness she felt at that time was unexplainable. She continued dribbled it as she ran towards the ring. With no hesitation, she jumped and made an easy layup. The excitement and the happiness she felt were just some of the proofs of her love for basketball.

She made a number of shots. But then she realized something.

"Before, I don't mind playing alone. When grandpa was out for work, I play by myself yet I am still happy. But now… (she sighed) everything seemed to be different. I was used to play with Kaede. With him, I think everything is possible. But now, without him, I feel incomplete…" she said.

"Really?" someone at her back said.

She jumped out and looked back. And there he was! Kaede, the boy he really missed a lot, was now in front of her.

"Did you miss me?" he asked giving a smile she had been longing for.

She ran to him and hugged him as tight as possible. Kaede was surprised for her sudden embrace. He never thought that she really missed him that much. He then hugged her back. He missed her to.

"What happened to you?" she asked, still embracing him.

"I became bored seeing the face of our teacher so I didn't attend school." he said as he scratched his head.

"I'm dead serious, Kaede." she said as she release herself from his embrace. Her face looked serious. Her aura changed, showing that she was not going to entertain any lies from him.

With no choice, he explained everything.

Flashback

_In London…_

_A lady in her black fur coat and white skirts embroidered with different Swarovski crystals sat on her desk as she examined some of the file of papers in her desk. _

"_How's everything?" the lady with long brown curly hair asked._

"_Madam Chen Lu had cancelled the meeting. Her son was kidnapped and she was really busy about that." her assistant reported._

_She stood up from her leather chair, freaked out on what she heard. She held into the back of the chair to support herself. She felt that she was going to lose her senses._

"_Tell me the whole story." she commanded to her assistant._

"_Yes, ma'am. It all happened almost two weeks ago. Her son was in his school when suddenly a group of men secretly entered the school. They immediately proceeded to the room of Madam Chen's son as if they already planned and studied where to find him. They abducted him and no one can say who were these men and where did they hide him. What's too bad about this was that these kidnappers weren't asking for any ransom. It only showed that the suspects were those person who were mad at her and were just only seeking for revenge. The whole police district was in search of him, even the FBI's. And the government was…" she said but stopped when she saw that Lady Shin was looking dizzy._

"_Lady Shin, are you alright?" she asked as she held her arms to support her._

"_Yes. I was just horrified with the news. This was not the first case of 'the kidnaps'. There were lot of sons and daughters of wealthy persons in this industry that were kidnapped and killed. Prepare my private jet plane immediately and I'll go to Japan this night."_

_It was 7:30 am in Japan when…_

_Kaede was preparing himself to school. He woke up early compared to usual because he went to bed before nine o'clock. He had no assignments, recitations and quizzes for tomorrow. That's why he played video games all night and felt sleepy before nine. _

_He was tying his shoe lace when suddenly he heard sound of cars. Then, this sound was followed by commotions in the ground floor of their house. He opened the door of his room. He saw that their maids were rushing as if they were panicked. This scene troubled him and decided to look for Uncle Hohoemi, their butler and his guardian, to know what was really happening. When he went down the stairs, he saw that all their servants were in the door – falling in a two straight line. He went to the door to see what's the matter. When he went out, he saw her mother with her body guards and her assistant, greeting all their servants in their mansion. Uncle Hohoemi approached her and greeted her. Kaede was stunned on his place. Her mother suddenly noticed him and she ran to him. She hugged him tightly as if she hasn't seen him for years. He hugged her back but he did not know what to tell her. He was curious of her arrival._

_Kaede and her mother were in their elegant dining table to have their breakfast._

_Kaede kept on playing with his food; he was uncomfortable with the presence of her mother. He only spent a little time with her. Her mother was always busy with her business. He only saw his mother everytime there were special occasions like Christmas and birthdays. It was Uncle Hohoemi who looked after him._

_Her mother, after finishing her meal, looked at him intently. It was almost a year when she last visited him. She was amazed how fast he grew up. He was now already twelve years old. Faster than she could ever imagine. But then, she remembered the reason why she was here. She changed position in her sit but still maintaining her poised. She cleared her throat that made Rukawa looked at her._

"_How's your schooling son?" she asked._

"_It's okay." he said briefly._

"_Do you still keep the information about our family?" she asked._

"_Yes." he answered, starting to be annoyed._

"_Do you observe any malicious person around you?" she asked again but this time more serious._

"_No." He was now completely annoyed._

"_Does anybody asked you a…" she was asking her son when suddenly he stood up abruptly._

"_What do you really want to know mom? Go straight to the point!" he exclaimed._

_Her mother was shocked with his violent reaction. But after all, she could understand why he reacted that way. She knew that her son truly hated this kind of life. Ever since he was born, he was already well protected. She's afraid that he will end up being kidnapped or being murdered by those who dislike her. That's why she never introduced him to the public. No one ever knew that she had a son aside from those who lived with her. But this entire things make Rukawa hated his life. He wanted to have his freedom and to have a simple life like the other children. And now… she's going to give it._

_Lady Shin raised her right eyebrow to Rukawa. She waited him to calm down and sit on his chair._

"_Kaede, my son, do you want to leave this hell?" she asked seriously._

"_Yes, mom. If only I could…" he answered. His eyes were now enveloped with sadness._

"_Then you're free now. I'll be sending you to Japan where you can live the ordinary life you've been dreaming of."_

_Rukawa was stunned. Is he dreaming? Did his ears trick him? Did he really hear those words from his mother?_

"_Why all of a sudden?" he asked, still shocked from what she said._

"_This is all for your safety. A lot of sons and daughters of my colleagues were being kidnapped and murdered. And since no one knew that I have a child, it is better to send you off somewhere. In this way, it wouldn't be hard for me to protect you. You'll just keep your identity close and you can live the life you wanted."_

_His mind experienced a sudden lapse in processing these things. He never thought that he would never this kind of words. He didn't know what to say. All he could do was to stare at her mother._

"_Hohoemi will be the one to look after you in Japan."_

"_But I want to live on my own." he protested._

_Lady Shin sighed in disbelief. She could never imagine how stubborn his son was._

"_You'll live independently in Japan when you reached sixteen. But expect that I'll still monitor you, son." she said._

"_--- but for a while, you are not going to your school. This will be for your own safety."_

End of Flashback

Rukawa took the ball from her hands. He looked up as if he was dreaming.

"You know what, I am very happy. I can now live the life I wanted ever since. I can go and walk to school alone. I can play basketball anytime I wanted…" he said, his gaze was still into the skies.

"You can now escape those language lessons… You will not see again your Tutor, Tanaka-san…" she laughed.

"That's right! I will not have any dance lessons anymore. I can eat ordinary foods from now on. I will not see again these Men-In-Blacks (his body guards)…"

She continued laughing. She was so happy for him. Along ago, he confessed to her the life he ever dreamed off. And now, he was making his dream come true.

"But with all these things, there's no you after all." he sighed. He felt sadness crept into his being. After all, he was going to leave her.

"Kaede, don't be sad. We can still see each other. We'll always keep in touch, right?" she said as she smiled. She knew that she was hurting inside but she decided to be strong and support him.

Kaede looked at her. She made him strong. She always knew how she can comfort his weary soul. At good times and bad times, she was always there beside him.

He suddenly bent forward. Their lips met. His eyes were close. Her eyes too. The moment was so magical. The air was suddenly filled with the scent of love and with the songs of birds so romantic. It was their first real kiss.

Their lips parted and turned into a sweet smile for each other.

"I'll always love you, Maho."

"Me too, Kaede. I'll do."

The two parted when Uncle Hohoemi fetched Rukawa. They _both promise to contact each other and that they will find no other love…_

End of Chapter 3! Do you like it? The next chapter will surely be the start of the real story. These first three chapters were just an introduction of my story. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Synopsis:The story plays around between the two main characters Rukawa Kaede and Karin Maho. Their friendship started with an unforgettable encounter; grew into a love interminable. But when Rukawa left America, everything changed. What happened to Rukawa? What will happen to Maho? (Rukawa x OC x Sendoh)

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk and all their characters.

Chapter 4Changed

It was three days since Kaede and Uncle Hohoemi arrived in Japan. They stayed in a hotel first as they wait for their new house to be fully furnished. Their new house was also wired with those security devices. They lived in a village exclusive for those high class families just for their safety. After their second day in Japan, they transferred to their new house. The house was too small compared to their mansion, but big enough for the two of them. Furniture inside were really high class. There were no maids since Uncle Hohoemi was capable to take care of Kaede alone. This was also a preparation for his independence when he reached sixteen.

In an online chat…

Maho:How's Japan, Kaede?

Kaede: More peaceful than New York.

Maho:laugh but what can you say about Japan?

Kaede:I love to be here. My nihonggo is not bad after all. laughing

Maho:Good for you. smile How do you find your new life now?

Kaede:Better… I mean it is the best!

Maho:smile I'm glad for you.

Kaede:Well, tell something about you… What's new these days?

Maho:Me? I'm going to play tennis tomorrow. I hope I learn fast…

Kaede:Well, good luck!

Maho:By the way, when will you go to school?

Kaede:The start of classes here in Japan will be next week. I'm excited.

Maho:Make friends Kaede, okay?

Kaede:Of course I will. And I hope there will be a basketball team in my new school.

Maho:I'm sure there is. My grandpa told me that most of the school in Japan has a boy's basketball team.

(It was almost three minutes and Kaede was not making his reply)

Maho:Earth to Kaede…

Maho:buzz…buzz…

Maho:ZZZzzzzzzzzzz……

Kaede:I'm sorry, Maho. Uncle Hohoemi called me.

Maho:Is he telling you to sleep now? It is already night there in Japan, right?

Kaede:hmmpp…

Maho:You better go to sleep, Kaede. Good night! kiss and hug

Kaede:Good night! I love you, Maho.

Sign out…

It was the start of the school year in Japan and Rukawa was lucky that he arrived in Japan at the right time. He was now going to school by himself, wearing his new pair of uniform and a black backpack on his back. Uncle Hohoemi already toured him around the prefecture so he already knew his way to school and how to go home.

As he walked on his way to school, a lot of girls were making glances at him. After looking, they kept on giggling. This situation was not new to him. Ever since he was in New York, a lot of girls got crushes on him; but, he kept on ignoring them.

When he reached his new school, he was stunned on what he saw. The school was too far different from his old school. This school was bigger with lots of trees in the school ground. A lot of students rode with their bicycles, making him remember to ask Uncle Hohoemi to buy him one. This was something that made him to like Japan. Everyone, even children, was entitled with their own sense of independence.

His appearance differed from them since he was a mixed blood – his father was Japanese and his mother was American. His Japanese blood stood out more. His eyes, nose, lips and face structure was more of Japanese but his blue eyes, incredible height and fair white skin was surely from his American blood. This was responsible for his good looks that attracted almost every woman.

He had already entered his classroom. Everyone looked at him. The girls were love struck when they saw him. The boys were also stunned with his looks.

"Ohayo, minnasan!" he greeted them, bowing his head. He didn't know what to do after seeing all their reactions so he just decided to greet them and proceed to a vacant seat.

The girls crowded him. They were giggling and whispering with one another.

"Hello. My name is Sakura Akino." one of the girls said.

"And I'm Aira Hukan." one added.

"I'm Chin Takuza." another one said.

All the girls greeted him, still giggling. Glued on his seat, he just tried to smile with everyone.

"What's your name?" one of them asked.

"Rukawa. Kaede Rukawa." he said simply.

The girls gleefully screamed after hearing his name. His name was beautiful and sounds 'manly'.

"Are you Japanese? You look like you're of different blood."

"Hai. But I'm half American."

"Were are you from?"

"New York."

While the nonstop "interrogation" was happening, a group of boys entered the circle of girls. These girls became irritated as these boys dodged them away.

Rukawa shifted his eyes to this group of boys and wondered what they want from him.

"Hey, man. New here?" one of them asked. His height was incredible.

"Hai." he answered, still wondering what's up with them.

"Are you into basketball? You're height tells me so." a guy with curly hairs asked him.

"I play basketball but I never played on a team before." Rukawa answered.

The boys looked with one another as if they became glad upon hearing that Rukawa played basketball.

One of the boys came forward. He was not that tall but his body structure told him that he was into sports.

"Then maybe you wanted to join Tomigaoka Basketball Team. My name is Sousuke Nakasume and these are my friends. We are joining the basketball team and maybe you're also interested. We thought that with…"

He was not finish with his statement when suddenly their teacher burst into the door and instructed everyone to seat down.

"Do you want to join?" he asked, looking to his teacher who was now approaching her desk.

"Hai." Rukawa answered. He was not sure if his ability was enough to be accepted but his desire to play basketball and to be on a team was something he was sure of.

"Newbie, fall in line!", a big tall guy shouted, holding a ball into his hand.

The newbie which were consisted of mostly freshmen gathered in front of this big guy and straightened themselves like military soldiers. Rukawa joined the group, but he did not follow that military thing.

"I am Inou Etake, the captain of this basketball team. I was surprised that there are many freshmen who want to join the team. So I've decided to reduce this number by testing your skills."

Everyone look with one another.

"Everyone will be given a chance to shoot ten times in the three pointer line. Those who can shoot seven will be admitted. But this will not reassure you that you can join the team. Those who will be admitted for today will still undergo training every day until we filter the best among you. Understand?"

"Hai!" they said in chorus.

"Then let's start the test. Line now everybody."

Nakasume grabbed Rukawa with him so they can be together in the line. He was glad to found a new friend who had also the same interest with him. The other friends of Nakasume were at Rukawa's back. Their knees were shaking and they became quiet because of nervousness. Nakasume laughed at them. Rukawa also laughed at that scene.

The test started. The test was not that easy as they thought. A lot of them failed to complete the seven points requirement. This test only proved that basketball was not always a game of luck. Luck was only ten percent; skill and ability was ninety percent.

The regular players became dismayed upon seeing these players. A lot of them were willing to play but unfortunately, they are not talented.

"Next…" the captain ordered.

Nakasume went to the three pointer line. He dribbled the ball as he concentrated. His first shot was in! then in… in… missed… missed… in… missed… in… missed…

It was his tenth shot that will decide whether he will be admitted or not. His friends, including Rukawa, crossed their fingers, praying that this last shot will come in.

Nakasume took a deep breath. His eyes targeted the ring. He slowly raised his arms and threw the ball. Swoooosh!!! The ball went in! He was now the fifth player to be admitted.

Now, Rukawa was next. His new friends cheered for him as he approached the three pointer line. Captain Etake signaled him to start.

He dribbled the ball first. He remembered the day Maho taught him how to dribble. It was the day when he first touched a basketball and the day he came to love it. He raised his arms and released the ball from his hands. The ball went in flawlessly. Everyone was in awe after seeing this amazing shot from an amateur. Then, he proceeded into his second shot and it still went in. Then the next… and next… and next until he finished all these ten shots. All the shots went in.

Everyone cheered for him as he joined back to them. Even the regular players were astounded with him.

"I never thought you're that good. You told us that you never played into a team before, ne? But how come you're so good?" Nakasume said as he gave him a tap in the back.

Rukawa scratched his head as Nakasume gave this compliment.

"I have basketball tensai who taught me how to play."

The test continued and ended until all the players where done. Six players were admitted. Unfortunately, it was only Rukawa and Nakasume who passed among their group.

"Hello. Can I speak to Maho?"

"Kaede?"

"Hey. What's up? Do you miss me?"

"Yes, of course. How are you?"

"I'm enjoying this kind of life… a life free to do anything. I walk to school by myself. I can now go too my friends house. sigh I hope you're here too."

"Me too. Anyway, how's school?"

"After all the trainings I've done, our coach decided to make me a regular player."

"Really? Does your team have good players?"

"Yes. In fact, our basketball team was said to be one of the best in this district."

"Then I guess you'll improve more while playing in a team."

"I guess so. Then, I will be able to beat you in a game."

"Hahaha. You're so confident as ever."

"I'm not boasting! I'll win over you someday."

"In your dreams. Hahaha… Well, I have to go to school now. Bye, Kaede. I love you."

"I love you too, Maho."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were screaming as Rukawa made another layup. Their screams were heard all over the place. Captain Etake was annoyed with these noisy girls. He commanded one of his subordinates to close the door. The girls cursed him as he closed it – just following the order of his superior. Poor guy!

It was already five months since Rukawa joined the basketball team. They were now on their way to championship. Everyone could say that Rukawa became one of the best junior high players in the district.

The afternoon practice was over and the players proceeded in their locker room. They took a shower to refresh their selves and to remove their unpleasant smell.

Rukawa packed his things, readying himself to go home. Nakasume approached him. He pointed his lips into the door. He shifted his eyes to the door and saw a girl in uniform. She was tall and definitely beautiful. She had long brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes. She was Rinso Yakumi - the school's darling known because of her giftedness in playing the piano. Everybody liked her because of her fine behavior and also because of her personality. A lot of guys drool over her but it was Kaede Rukawa who got her attention.

"Kaede, you're angel was waiting for you." Nakasume teased.

"Huh?" he said as if he didn't understand what he was saying.

"Hey, a lot of girls were after you. I think it won't hurt you if you date one of them. And it is not really bad to date a Rinso Yakumi. She's really beautiful and talented of course. Why don't you give it a try?"

Rukawa reflected on what Nakasume said. Rinso Yakumi was beautiful. She was gentle and fine. She always made lunch for him and gave him water during practices. She's rare. He thought he might be regretful if he did not seize her. But he also remembered Maho? He'll be cheating on her if he did that.

"Thank you for sending me home, Kaede. And thank you also for a wonderful date." Yakumi said as she bowed her head.

"Uhmm…"

"What's it Kaede?"

"Can you be my…" Rukawa could not finish it.

"Be what?" Yakumi asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Rukawa was unease. He could not say those words, as if something was blocking his throat.

Yakumi moved her face closer to his with a questioning look. She already knew what he wanted to say but she wanted to hear it from him.

Kaede cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes.

"Can you be my girlfriend?" Finally, he blurted it out.

"Yes." she answered as she hugged him tightly.

"Young master, it was already nine in the evening. What made you so late?" Uncle Hohoemi asked.

Rukawa did not know what to answer. He could not say that she's dating another girl.

"I went to a friend's house." he said, trying to cover his lie.

Uncle Hohoemi seemed to catch him lying. He was with him ever since he was a child. He knew him so much that he could tell whether if he was lying or not. He just shifted his gaze away from him to avoid being discovered.

"Maho called a while ago but I told her that you're not home yet. I told her that I'll ask you to call her when you arrive."

"Maho… I could not tell her…" he thought.

Rukawa went to the stairs and planned to take a rest on his room when Uncle Hohoemi called him.

"Aren't you going to call her?" he asked.

"I'm going to call her tomorrow." he said.

He proceeded to his room and laid on his king size bed. He stared into the ceiling, reflecting on everything he was doing.

The phone rang. The busy Uncle Hohoemi placed his pot holder in the counter as he left the kitchen to answer the phone. There was no phone in the kitchen so he had to move to the living room to answer it.

"Moshi moshi. Hedo Hohoemi speaking."

"Hello, Uncle Hohoemi. This is Maho. Can I speak to Kaede?"

"Oh, Maho-san. Please wait for a while. I'll give the phone to him."

Uncle Hohoemi went up stairs. He knocked at Rukawa's door. He opened it and saw the phone in his hands.

"Young master, Maho was in the phone."

Rukawa was stunned. He froze like an ice berg.

"Thank you, uncle."

He grabbed the phone and closed the door.

"Hello."

"Hello, Kaede! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why did you call?"

Maho was dazed with his question. But she did not mind it.

"It was almost three weeks since you last called me. I called you once but you're not home."

"I'm sorry. I was busy with school and also with our basketball practice."

"And also girls? Hahaha…" she teased.

"No."

"Really, huh? I guess there are lot girls there who drool over you. Maybe you're busy with them. Hahaha."

"I told you that I'm busy with school and basketball!" he said, almost yelling at her.

She was shocked on what happened. She was just joking him. She did not mean it. Even Rukawa was shocked too on what he did.

"I guess I'm so guilty." he thought.

"I'm sorry, Kaede. I was just joking and I didn't mean to annoy you." she said, her voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry too. I was just so tired."

"I understand."

"I think I cannot call you these coming days. I'll be busy with our practices since we are preparing for finals."

"Okay, Kaede. Well, I think you have to take a rest now. Bye, Kaede. I love you."

Rukawa hung up the phone.

Maho sat on the corner of her bed. What happened today was too much for her. She never thought that Kaede could yell at her. But as what she said, she understands. She _will_ understand.

Weeks had passed where there was no conversation between the two of them. Rukawa did not even try to call her. He became busy with a lot of things – school, basketball and also girls. Since he became popular inside and even outside the campus, a lot of girls were after him. He enjoyed dating and even playing with girls. He suddenly changed into a new person– a person too far different from before.

Maho was still waiting for his calls. Every week, she was calling him. But she always ended up talking with Uncle Hohoemi. Uncle Hohoemi would either say that Kaede was not home or he's asleep. She would just ask him how he was and Uncle Hohoemi would just say his fine.

Months had passed and still, she could not talk to Kaede. Now, Rukawa's phone number was unattended. She could not find any means of contacting him.

"_I'll wait for you, Kaede. Please wait for me too."_

End of Chapter 4! Like it? I want to know your opinion about my work. Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Synopsis:The story plays around between the two main characters Rukawa Kaede and Karin Maho. Their friendship started with an unforgettable encounter; grew into a love interminable. But when Rukawa left America, everything changed. What happened to Rukawa? What will happen to Maho? (Rukawa x OC x Sendoh)

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk and all their characters.

Chapter 5Japan

The water in the sink formed a whirlpool as the old lady unclogged it. She watched it until the water banished in the sink. Now, she dried her hands using the blue apron she was wearing so she could proceed to her next chore, gardening. She was about to get the pail and shovel in the cabinet when the phone rang. She removed the brown gloves she was wearing and answered the phone.

"Hello. Can I speak to Mrs. Riyuzuki Ansai.?"

"Yes, speaking. May I ask who's on the line?"

"I'm one of the nurses here in Kanagawa District Hospital. And I'm sorry to inform you that your husband had a heart attack this morning. He was now on the ICU and the doctors take care of him."

The old lady, Mrs. Ansai, was terrified upon hearing the bad news. Tears now formed in her eyes. Her grip to the phone loosened as she felt her body trembling.

"Hello, Mrs. Ansai? Are you okay?"

The poor old lady could not speak a word. But she knew that she should be strong in situations like this.

"I… I'm fine." she said. "What's his condition right now?"

"Don't worry ma'am. His condition was stable now. But he needed an operation."

"An operation?" the old lady clarified.

"Yes, ma'am. This is the reason why I called you. It is better if a family or any relative will be here before his operation."

"When will you do the operation?"

"Three days from now. We were still waiting for the doctor from the States."

"Wouldn't it be dangerous if we still waited for three days?"

"There's nothing to worry, ma'am. A lot of doctors will take care of him."

"Fine. I'll take the earliest flight as possible. Please do take care of him."

"Yes, ma'am. I reassure you that we will do our best."

She hanged the phone immediately and looked for the directory under the side table. She flipped the pages as she scanned for a particular number. After finding that particular number, she went back to the phone and dialed it.

"I want to book for the earliest flight to Japan."

"That will be tonight at seven o'clock, ma'am."

"I'll take it. By the way, what time will be the flight tomorrow?"

"It would be nine thirty in the morning, ma'am. Do you want to change your booking?"

"No. I'm still taking the flight tonight. I want you to book my granddaughter for tomorrow's flight."

The popcorn vendor strolled over the arena, waving his hot and cheese flavored popcorns. He surveyed every seat as he tried to convince them to buy one. But the audiences were like mutes. They seriously watched the two tennis players in the court. One was a blonde and the other one looked like an Asian.

The Asian player went to the service area. She was 5'8" tall and possessed an attractive body. Her white Nike polo shirt and black Nike pedal made her more beautiful and looked so sporty. Her body was not the only thing attractable but also her face. Her face was angelic, made more beautiful by her brown hazelnut eyes.

She swung her right arm and threw the ball to the air. Her left arm which held the racket hit the ball. The opponent immediately rushed to the direction of the ball. The blonde hit it and sent it back to her. The ball now was directed to left corner but she was able to catch it. With all her strength, she hit the ball with her racket, making the ball looked like a bullet because of its speed. The ball made its way on the other side of the court and…

"Forty to LOVE (0)! Game and match. Karin Maho wins the game!"

The audience cheered for her. They kept on shouting her name.

She faced the audience and waved her hands to them. She then proceeded to their assigned locker room. Her team mates crowded her and congratulated her. She thanked all of them as she opened her bag to get her towel. As she fished for her towel, she accidentally dug up her cell phone. There were six miss calls from her grandmother.

"Why did grandma tried to call me? Does something happen?" she thought.

She immediately took shower and excused herself from the celebration of the team. She was deeply worried about her grandma. She tried to call her but her grandma's phone was out of coverage.

When she arrived home, she quickly unlocked the door. She called her grandmother but no one answer. She decided to look at her room but she was nowhere to be found. Then, she noticed something about her grandmother's room. All her stuff was missing.

"Does someone break-in to our home?" she thought.

She rushed to her room and checked her stuffs. They were still there. In the middle of the bed, she found a white folded paper. It was a letter from her grandmother.

_Maho,_

_I tried to call you but there were no answers. That's why I wrote this letter to tell you what happened. Your grandpa had a heart attack and he needs us. This is why I am now flying to Japan. But don't worry about your grandpa. The nurse from the hospital told me that he'll be fine. It is better if you come here in Japan. Your presence might help your grandpa's condition. Please pack your things, all of them. I guess we will permanently stay in Japan. I asked my friend Susana to take care of our house._

_P.S.  
You're flight will be nine thirty in the morning tomorrow. Susana will be the one to instruct you on what to do. She will send you to the airport and give you the ticket. Take care._

_Grandma_

"I hope grandpa will be alright…" she mumbled.

After reading this letter, she immediately got her two big luggage bag. She filled the first luggage bag with her clothes. They were too many so she chose her favorites. She then opened her drawer and took all the papers inside. These papers include birth certificate, baptismal certificate, school records and class cards, and different important documents. She put all these in a big plastic envelope and put it on her second luggage bag. Next, she opened the second drawer. Inside it were the photo albums. She opened one of these photo albums. There were pictures of her basketball team mates and also her comrades in tennis club. But one picture got her attention. It was the picture of herself and Kaede taken when they were only six. Now, she's already sixteen. It was almost four years since Rukawa left New York.

"I'll be leaving my friends now. But this way, I can search for Kaede. I can see him now…" she thought.

It was three o'clock when she arrived in Narita Airport. She was only five when she last set foot in this land. Everything seemed so new to her. There were lots of Japanese characters inside the airport. Luckily, her grandmother taught her to read and write Japanese characters. Most of the people inside were Japanese. They talked using their language. She was very glad when she learned that she could understand what they were saying. She used Nihonggo when she asked somebody about how to go to the train station. She found out that her Nihonggo was not bad. It looked like she's fluent with this language.

She took a cab and asked the driver to take her to the train station. She felt relief when she finally sat inside the car. She had a hard time carrying her stuff – two big luggage bags, one backpack and her tennis racket.

"Are you a foreigner?" the driver asked in English. It seemed that he was having a hard time using this language.

"Not really." she said.

"What do you mean?" the driver asked while concentrating on his driving.

"I was born here in Japan. But I grew up on the States." she said giving him a smile.

"Then are you here for a visit?" he asked.

"I think I'll be staying here permanently. My grandfather was sick so I came here to see him."

"I'm sorry. I hope he'll get well soon."

Finally, she arrived in Kanagawa District Hospital. Striving to pull her two big luggage bags, she searched for the infirmary to ask for her grandpa's room. When she found it, she was welcomed by a big fat nurse. She was filing her nail.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Mr. Ansai's room." she said.

The nurse looked at her for a while then checked the paper on her table.

"Room 623." she said.

"Arigato." She thanked her and grabbed her two big luggage bags.

"You need a help?" she asked.

Maho smiled and shook her head. She walked to the elevator with her luggage. But unfortunately, the elevator was already full.

"I guess I have to wait for a while." she mumbled.

"Yes, you're right." someone said.

She did not notice that someone was beside her.

This man was six foot tall and was a totally hunk. His eyes were blue and his lips were so kissable. One thing noticeable was his spiked hair.

As she scanned the man beside her, she noticed that he had a big hand.

"Are you playing basketball?" she asked looking into his eyes.

He smiled and nodded.

"I guess you're a tennis player." he said, his mouth pointing to her tennis racket.

"Ah, yes. But I play basketball too." she said giving a smile.

"Really? Are you into a team? If I am not mistaken, there were only two schools here in Kanagawa that have girls basketball team. From which of these two schools were you from?"

"Yes, I belong to a team before. But I am not from anyone of these two schools. I lived and studied in the States. And I just have arrived here in Japan this afternoon."

"Oh, I see. That's why you have these big luggage bags here. Are you staying for a long time?"

"I guess I'll stay here permanently." she said as she looked at the number in the elevator. The floor was in the sixteenth. It was almost a minute and it was still not moving. The number sixteen disappeared. The two look at each other in confusion. Then…

"For all those who will use our elevators, we're sorry to inform you that there was a problem with them. Please wait until we fix them. Thank you." a voice from the speaker was heard.

Maho sighed upon hearing the announcement.

"I guess I have to use the stairs. Bye!" she said to him leaving him a smile. She grabbed her stuffs and went to the stairs in the corner.

"Is she serious? With all that stuffs?" he thought.

He followed her and grabbed one of her luggage bags. She glanced back at him.

"I think you need a help." he said with a big smile on his face.

"No, thanks. I can manage." she said.

"I suppose it is impossible to carry two big luggage bags at the same time." he said, the big smile was still on his face.

"He's a smiley." she thought, smiling at herself.

"Well, if you insist." she said, giving one of the luggage bags.

He took the luggage bag from her. His mouth was pointing something at her back.

"What?" she asked.

"The backpack…" he answered.

"He's really a gentleman." she thought.

She removed the backpack from her and gave it to him. She assisted him in putting the backpack on him.

"This kinda heavy…" he said, weighing the bag.

"I'm sorry. Then please give it back to me."

He smiled then proceeded to the stairs. The stairs was so narrow that's why they could not go side by side.

Finally, they reached the sixth floor. She noticed that this man was not exhausted at all.

"I think he was a good basketball player." she thought.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry if I troubled you." She bowed at him.

"Hey, that's nothing." He was smiling at her.

He removed the back pack and gave it to her.

"I guess I have to go." he said waving his hand.

"Matte!" she said quickly before he could go.

She opened her backpack and looked for something. She grabbed a plastic jar containing chocolate chip cookies.

"Please take this. My grandma baked this." she said as she went to him and handed him the jar.

"Thank you." he said.

She waved her hand as he walked away. Then, she went back to her luggage and wandered around to find his grandpa's room.

The doctor went out on the operating room. It was almost three hours since they started the operation. Maho and her grandmother approached him. They looked worried about Mr. Ansai.

"How's the operation, doctor?" Mrs. Ansai asked.

The doctor put his hand inside his pocket and got his handkerchief. He swiped his forehead because of the sweats forming into it. The doctor faced them and gave them a smile.

"There's nothing to worry. The operation was successful."

The two of them were relieved.

"But he should now take care of his self. He's old and his life will be in trouble if he gets another heart attack. I've learned that he was a coach of a basketball team. I think it is better if he quits. He must refrain doing stressful activities." he said.

"Ma'am, I've heard that you live in America. I suggest that you stay here with him. He needs a companion."

"That's what I'm planning…"

A nurse in her white uniform entered the room. She was carrying a stainless board with papers clipped on it. She checked Mr. Ansai's dextrose and then went forward to his wife.

"Ma'am, this is the list of the drugs he needed." she said as she handed it to her.

The nurse left leaving Maho and Mrs. Ansai alone with Mr. Ansai.

Maho was fixing his grandpa's blanket when suddenly…

"Riyuzuki… Maho…" he said as he opened her eyes.

"Grandpa! How's you're feeling?" Maho asked. Mrs. Ansai approached the bed to see his husband.

"I'm fine. When did you come here?"

Mrs. Ansai leaned forward and caressed his messy white hair.

"We went here immediately after receiving the news about your condition."

The white haired old man laughed. He then looked at her granddaughter beside her.

"You grow up so fast. I really miss my angel." he said as he held her hands.

"You already said that when you visited us last December. Hahaha…" She laughed.

The old man adjusted his body so he could sit on the bed. He's body felt fatigued after a long time lying on the bed. He felt he needed to sit to feel comfortable.

The two ladies assisted him. When he was comfortably seated, he faced Maho and asked about the tennis tournament.

"You called me last time to tell me that you're going to a competition. How's it?"

Maho grinned. She took her back pack and got the trophy inside. She held it high so her grandparents could see it.

"I'm the champion, grandpa. Of course, I am your granddaughter, right?" she said proudly.

The couple laughed as they watched their granddaughter demonstrated her play. She took her tennis racket to make it more realistic. She then noticed that her grandfather became quiet.

"Is there something wrong grandpa?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry that you cannot join the summer tennis tournament because of me. And it is also because of me, you have to move here in Japan. You have to leave your life in America. I'm sorry, my darling Maho." Mr. Ansai said sadly.

Maho put her racket back into its case and went forward to her grandpa.

"There's nothing to be sorry, grandpa. You already know that I really want to live here in Japan, right. Ever since I was so young, I never wanted to leave Japan. That's why when we were in America, I always looked forward in going back. And about the tournament…"

The couple looked at each other. They felt sorry for their granddaughter.

She looked at her grandparents and smiled at them.

"I don't care about the tournament. As long as I'm with you and as long as grandpa is alright, I'm already contented and happy."

Two nurses were standing in the infirmary. They were chatting nonstop and suddenly stopped when they saw two tall men and one woman approaching. The taller guy was really huge. His body was heavy built. He looked scary because of his face and dark color. The guy beside him was different from him. He was also tall but not as tall as him. He was fair skinned and his face was saintly. He wore eyeglasses so it was hard to see his eyes. Along with them was a girl who had a pair of beautiful eye lashes and pouty lips. Her black hair was long and curly.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. Were looking for the room of Mr. Ansai." said the taller guy.

The two nurses looked scared with him. They immediately scanned the paper in their table and told them the room number.

When they were waiting for the elevator…

"Do you think Coach Ansai will continue handling the team?" the guy with eye glasses asked.

"I hope he will." the girl said.

The elevator opened and a beautiful young lady came into view. The three of them dropped their jaw. They froze like ice when she exited the elevator.

"Are you coming in?" the elevator guy asked.

The three of them entered. The girl looked at the taller guy and rubbed her elbow to his side.

"It looks like the captain was enraptured by her beauty." she teased.

The taller guy blushed.

"She's beautiful. But I am not planning to have a relationship with a younger girl. She looks like she's just the same age with my little sister."

His two companions laughed after hearing his words. They were still laughing even they reached the sixth floor.

When they were on the right room, the taller guy presented himself to knock at the door. An old lady opened the door and greeted them with a smile.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. We were from the Shohoku Basketball team. I am Takenori Akagi, the new captain of the team. This is Kogure, the vice-captain, and this Ayako, the team manager."

"Thank you for coming. Come in." she said as she showed them the way.

Mr. Ansai was sitting on the bed when they entered. He was delight upon seeing his players.

"Coach Ansai, we brought you some fruits. I hope it can help in your health." Ayako said as she handed it to Mrs. Ansai.

"The whole team was really worried about you. We were sorry for making you stressed." Akagi said as he bowed his head.

The old man laughed.

"This is no one's fault. By the way, how's your summer training?" he asked.

"We already started yesterday. And the team was really training hard. But I think we still need to recruit better players this coming school year." Akagi explained.

"Hmmm. I see. I'm leaving the responsibility to you for a while." Coach Ansai said.

"Will you still handle the team after your recovery, coach?" Kogure asked.

Ayako and Akagi gave Kogure a bad gaze because of what he said. He then realized that he should not have said that.

"I'm sorry, sensei. Please forget what I've told you." he said as he scratched his head.

"It's okay, Kogure. I know you're concerned with the team. But I'm sorry to inform you that I'll be leaving the team." he said.

The three was shocked with the news. They knew that Coach Ansai was a big loss to the team. Without him, what will happen to the team?

Coach Ansai saw their anxiousness.

"Don't worry, guys. I found a better coach to replace me." he said.

"Who?", the three said in chorus.

The door suddenly opened. She was carrying a bag of medicine she just bought from the nearby pharmacy.

"I see you have visitors, grandpa. I guess I have to leave." she said as she scratched her head.

"She will be your new coach." he said as he pointed his fingers to her.

The three looked at her. She was the girl in the elevator earlier. She looked strong and healthy. But they were not sure if this girl was capable of handling the team. First, she was a 'she'. And second, she was so young.

Maho froze. She thought that her ears were malfunctioning.

"Me? What!? New coach?" she asked in confusion, pointing her finger to herself.

Coach Ansai, as usual, laughed because of her funny reaction. But he knew that he was doing the right decision. Maho was a good basketball player ever since she was a child. He already saw that potential when she was two years old that's why he trained her. Even she was in America and away from him, she still continued to play basketball. When she was twelve, she joined the girls basketball team in her school. And after a year, she became the captain of their team. Indeed, she was a basketball genius.

"You'll be the new coach of the Shohoku basketball team. So meet the members of the team."

End of Chapter 5

The story was getting more exciting and hotter. I like this kind of scenes – conversations where you'll find out something and introducing the characters. I hope you like it too. Suggestions and comments are accepted. Please R&R!


End file.
